<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Начало всего by rinOCHKA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946328">Начало всего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA'>rinOCHKA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Киба пахнет землёй - весь в пыли, из волос торчат ветки и листья...</p><p>Канкуро, же наоборот подобно кошке всегда чист и аккуратен.<br/>Помогает Кибе подняться, лёгкими движениями убирает веточки с листьями, и как-то сам того не замечая проводит по тёплой щеке которую украшает красный узор....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Начало всего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Можете послушать - " she - dodie clark" во время прочтения, я писала под вдохновением после неё и собственно под неё...</p><p>Оставляйте пожалуйста комментарии<br/>👉👈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Киба пахнет землёй — весь в пыли, из волос торчат ветки и листья…</p><p>Канкуро же, наоборот, подобно кошке всегда чист и аккуратен.</p><p>Он помогает Кибе подняться, лёгкими движениями убирает веточки с листьями, и как-то сам того не замечая, проводит по тёплой щеке, которую украшает красный узор. Смотрит в тёмные глаза, видит там своё отражение и понимая, что сделал, отдергивает руку, резко, неохотя прячет ту в карман.</p><p>Домой они идут молча, холодно прощаются и понимают что уже скучают, что уже хотят увидеть друг друга снова.</p><p>Проходят дни. Они ведут переписки, иногда говорят по телефону. Разговоры затягиваются на часы до глубокой ночи.</p><p>Они бы и всю ночь напролёт говорили если бы домашние не ругались.</p><p>Киба живёт у сестры, Канкуро же с братом и сестрой, которые являются его единственными родственниками.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Очередная встреча, Киба опять в пыли, Канкуро тоже… Они вместе лежат на земле прямо под звёздами, Киба что-то рассказывает, а Канкуро кажется даже не слушает. Он просто смотрит на парня рядом и улыбается.</p><p>— Канкуро? — поворачивая голову говорит Киба, а как только повернулся и увидел его, то слова сразу пропали. И мысли. Все пропало, остались только эмоции.</p><p>У Канкуро губы сладкие — как персики, и мягкие, и сам он весь мягкий.</p><p>Не хочется отстранятся, но приходится.</p><p>Киба нависает над Канкуро, глаза его блестят, а губы горят и он спокойным голосом спрашивает, — и что мы будем с этим делать?</p><p>Но его не слушают, а просто тянут в новый поцелуй, более яркий и смелый чем предыдущий.</p><p>— Ничего, оставим так как есть.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Киба каждый раз зовёт его гулять, и он сам не понимая почему, соглашается.</p><p>Каждая встреча заканчивается поцелуями… Каждый поцелуй открывает все новые и новые чувства, а каждый разговор терзает старые шрамы.</p><p>Они чувствуют, что могут это сделать, могут делиться тем, от чего раньше было больно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>На день рождение, Канкуро дарит Инузуке кольцо которое сделал своими руками.</p><p>Он видит радость в глазах друга – никаких отношений они не начинали, поэтому все ещё называли друг друга друзьями – и радуется сам.</p><p>Он знает что когда-то прийдет время для разговора, в котором нужно будет выяснить кто они на самом деле — друзья или что-то большее, но не сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Они вновь гуляют, у Кибы на шее висит цепочка с кольцом. Канкуро держит его руку в своей, смотрит на уже такое родное лицо и понимает что любит. Любит сильно, не хочет отпускать, хочет каждый день видеть его счастливое лицо.</p><p>И он останавливается, сгребает парня в объятия и говорит куда-то в шею, три, таких сложных для них, слова:</p><p>— <em>Я тебя люблю. </em></p><p>Казалось, в этот момент, у него проступили слезы, очень страшно было услышать отказ.</p><p>Киба молчал, молчал долго, это тишина пугала, но через время он все-таки решился:  </p><p>— Я... я кажется тоже тебя люблю, — он тяжело вздыхает, не зная какова будет реакция.</p><p>Канкуро реагирует почти сразу же, он берёт его лицо ладонями и задаёт очень глупый вопрос: </p><p>— Могу ли я тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Киба кивает и тянется к его губам, нежно кусает их, целует щеки и шею. Хочет усыпать поцелуями все его лицо, хочет подарить ему всю свою любовь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>